


One Hell of a Past

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirates, violence probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: England travels back to the golden age of piracy- his golden age, and must face himself among other challenges if he has any hope of returning to his own time.





	One Hell of a Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my old fic which can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10741999/1/One-Hell-of-a-Past The first four chapters will likely be almost the same with the exception of a few grammar spelling and stylistic changes. Most things will not be historically or canonly accurate as I'm just having fun with characters I used to love but hey. Time travel and Pirates.

Arthur sighed loudly as he entered his home. Thank god the annual World Summit meetings were finally over, allowing him the long awaited release to his home in England. He always hated those loud exhausting meetings, though this one had been especially trying due to the extensive problems faced by each individual nation, causing more bickering than average as everyone attempted to seek priority over one another. It didn't help that the usually secluded nation Scotland had decided that it was a great time to show up as well, making it that much more exhausting for his younger brother. Thankfully, Allistor decided to go back to his own country instead of spending time with his little brother in London. Small mercies

As Arthur entered his flat he took off his soaked coat. Five minutes of walking outside could definitely take a toll on your clothes, even those designed for the weather. If he were any normal person he would of been infuriated by the miserable weather, however being the personification of England did help him get used to the constant rain. 

After abandoning his nearly ruined coat on the rack in the hall, he went to his room where he changed into a long-sleeved white shirt and green sweater vest. These in his opinion were a thousand times more comfortable than the damn clothes he had worn to the meeting. 

After a much deserved change in clothes, he went to make tea. Why? well because he was exhausted and pretty stressed after the meeting. You try having to deal with your insane, and probably drunk brother while having to help deal with problems in and out of your country, and tell me you aren’t even slightly stressed. After filling the kettle and putting it on the stove, he spoke to one of his most trusted fairy friends.

“I swear if that meeting went on one more day, I would seriously kill some or all of them.” The English country said with complete seriousness.

“Aw, Britain the meetings can’t really be that bad” Titania said. 

“They are” he groaned. 

Titania thought for a moment “Maybe practicing magic will help, it al-“Before she could say anymore the kettle on the stove made a high pitched noise, signaling that the tea was done. Arthur left to take it off, then came back with two cups of tea after a couple of minutes.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” He asked, while handing the fairy a tiny cup of tea, one he had specifically made for fairies. 

“I was saying that maybe you should practice your magic, it always seems to help to some degree.” She said while accepting the tea. “You really look like you may need something to cheer you back up….” 

England laughed “It’s that obvious, isn’t it?” 

“Yes” Titania said smiling a little and drinking the tea. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm to practice...” England commented after a moment of silent deliberation. His mine made up, he drained his tea, then stood, heading to the basement. 

“Don’t forget to try using that book the others and I found in the attic!” Titania called after him as Arthur disappeared into the basement.

Once in the basement Arthur took out the book that Titania yelled about and flipped through it. “I don’t see how this is useful, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try something from it…” he mumbled. As he flipped through it he saw various spells about cursing, reviving, destroying, and even time travel. He eventually stopped on a page with a spell that description was written in an unknown language mixed with ruins. He attempted reading it but all he got out of it was one word from the ruins, “Unrestricted...Odd I don’t think I’ve ever seen a spell described as unrestricted...” he thought out loud. “Couldn’t hurt to try… amser bob amser yn newid ac roedd yn amser i wir yn perthyn i, nawr yw'r amser i fynd yn ôl!”

As soon as he said the last word, green magic began to surround him. He had never cast a spell that had caused this to happen which could only mean…It was a time traveling spell. As soon as he realized that a blinding pain shot through him and he screamed. The British nation’s body fell to the ground, and began to fade and the light cared him back in time.

Titania sipped the last of her tea and heard the pained scream. She set down her tea and took a moment to close her eyes and listen to the rain and passing cars below. She smiled ever so slightly, knowing exactly what he had done. Maybe reliving a time he treasured would relieve her friend from the pain of the present day. She took her cup to the sink and washed up. No point in leaving a mess for her host.

  
  



End file.
